Maxwell "Max" Henshaw
Maxwell "Max" Henshaw is a mouse from Mouse London, & one of the main heroes/anti-heroes in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Tony Anselmo and Dick Van Dyke, Max is a very docile, friendly mouse, & he may be approached without caution. Appearance Of average height, & very thin & lanky. Has whiskers, a brown nose, tan fur, curvy pink ears, & innocent violet eyes. Wears a dark-purplish-gray English cap, dark-gray shoes, dark-plum-violet trousers, & a lavender-&-brown striped shirt under a plum-violet jacket. Family *Wesley Henshaw II (father) *Diana Henshaw (mother) *Wesley Henshaw I (grandfather, deceased) Biography "Max" was born Maxwell Henshaw in London, England, in 1862 to Wesley Henshaw (a Welsh publisher) and his wife Diana (a Cockney housewife). Maxwell was a very well-behaved child, always eager to please those around & above him, especially his “dearest Mumma”. Maxwell’s mother was very careful not to spoil him, & she always made sure that he was a good boy. In fact, Maxwell & his mom had a very strong relationship that would last for the rest of their long lives. When Maxwell turned 17 years old, he decided reluctantly to leave the nest, & make his way in the world. Maxwell, unfortunately, didn’t start out too well. He was constantly being mugged, beaten, & conned. The poor teenage mouse had to get by on gambling (he usually won), street-performing, & “reptile-rassling”. It was in the latter occupation that Maxwell excelled the best... On a hot summer day in 1882, Maxwell was doing a “reptile-rassling” match, & he was up against the ferocious snake Boasley. Maxwell, however, had no trouble wrestling the dangerous beast, & when the match was finally over, Maxwell had earned the new nickname “Max”. Max stayed in the reptile-rassling business for 3 more years, then retired in 1887. After quitting the sport, Max got a brief job as a singer in a barbershop quartet. (He had a marvelous tenor voice.) Then he quit the singing career, & got another job—this time, as a street artist. On a beautiful spring day in 1887, Max was drawing a chalk picture on the sidewalk, when a street Arab came up to him, & lured him away with the promise of a new, higher-paying job. Before Max knew it, he was in the sewer lair of the evil Mouses Fiennes. The Master Of Evil forced Max at gunpoint to work for him. A tearful Max could do nothing else but comply with Mouses’ wishes. After a few weeks of reluctantly killing, raping, & robbing others, Max befriended Bill The Lizard, & learned his secret arts of crime-faking. It was then that Max also befriended the young Ratigan, who had just gone into criminal training. In 1892, Max & Bill both met John Robertson & his daughter Miranda, who Max helped raise until Lily, John’s wife, came back from the dead. To this day, Max continues to fake crimes with the Goodie Gang, often doing the less icky jobs. More than a “chicken”, Max is not the bravest member of the Goodie Gang, often cowering & throwing up at the mere sight of violence or assault. Known for being nerdy & rather feminine, he often enjoys cooking, gardening, & writing short stories in his spare time. And of course, Max shows the utmost devotion to his beloved mother Diana, & often receives ridicule for it. Generally preferring to ignore the insults, Max can fight back when he’s had enough, & it is then that his normally-hidden macho side comes out. However, despite this shortcoming, Max is good-natured, good-hearted, & gentle beyond all reason; in fact, he can easily be compared to his friend & leader Bill. Max is a very docile, friendly mouse, & he may be approached without caution. Fursonality Artistic, cowardly, demanding, emotional, quiet, stubborn, gentle, innocent, cute Fursonal Information Likes Children, his mother, drawing, singing, painting, faking crimes, anything having to do with his mum, being nice, writing stories, cooking, playing the keyboard, sewing, good literature, reading Dislikes Mouses Fiennes, villains, being called “mama’s boy”, people making fun of his mom, being wrong, bigots, his job, child molesters, cricket, anything sad or frightening Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent singer, keyboard-player, crime-faker, wrestler, cook, & artist; not bad at knitting & sewing; very good at writing stories. Pastimes & Hobbies Drawing, singing, sewing, dancing, reading, writing, faking crimes, playing card games, cooking, sewing, cooking, painting, playing the keyboard Prized Possessions His toys, his books, his mother’s brass pot, his mother’s cookbooks, his English cap, his pack of cards, his handkerchief, his family pictures, his diary, his keyboards Favorite Things Children, his mother, drawing, singing, painting, faking crimes, anything having to do with his mum, being nice, sewing, cooking, writing stories, playing the keyboard, good literature, reading Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts In his flat at Mouses Fiennes’ hideout Particular Habits Crying when he's sad or scared; often getting into fights with John Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Max or Maxie Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, the sniffles, the Sasser virus Education Was home-schooled by his parents Extracurricular Was the first victim of the Sasser virus; performs in a punk-rock band called “The Angels”; likes to eat Stilton cheese, as well as Swiss & cheddar; once performed in a barbershop quartet; got his hat from his grandfather shortly before he died; his mother taught him how to play the piano; likes to listen to Princess; is violently allergic to peanuts; often did renditions of famous paintings during his artist days; is the only member of the Goodie Gang besides John to keep a diary. Noted Accomplishments Has prevented many of Mouses Fiennes’ crimes; has rescued a lot of people from danger; won a match against the dreaded Boasley during his “reptile-rassling” days, thus shortening his first name to "Max". Fanfics Featuring "Max" Henshaw *Ratigan’s Story *The Great Mouse Detective *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Hello, Livvy! *Bubbly *The Last Lullaby *Love Story *The Power Of One *Day Of The Locusts *Heaven’s Light, Hell’s Fire *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *Nightmares *Gentle Lullaby *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Darkest Deeds *Tattered & Torn *Different Species *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Greased Lightning *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *100 Themes More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By "Max" Henshaw *"Of course you're not; you are a mouse." *"I am NOT a mama’s boy!" *"I don’t get it." *"Mum’s always right!" *"Cricket REEKS!" *"You’re either a monster or a mouse, & I’m a mouse, by dang it!" *"To love your mum, or not to love your mum—THAT is the real question!" *"How in the bloomin’ deuce did I get stuck with YOU?" Songs Performed By Maxwell "Max" Henshaw To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Bert (from "Mary Poppins") *Cosmo (from "The Fairly Oddparents") References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Anglicans Category:Villains who turned good Category:Anti-heroes Category:Whigs Category:Single characters Category:Straight characters Category:Characters born in October Category:Libras Category:Mice